1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear fender apparatus for use with a saddle type vehicle of three-wheels, four-wheels or the like in which the vehicle body has an internal combustion engine at the mid portion thereof and a driver's seat on an upper portion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art type device such as disclosed in Japanese Kokai Publication Sho No. 56-73694, for example, a saddle type vehicle is provided with a pair of rear wheels and a rear fender which is greatly extended in the lateral direction in order to cover the two rear wheels. It has been usual with this type of vehicle that the rear fender is formed in a curve with a downwardly bent front wall thereof located in front of the rear wheel on each side.
This conventional apparatus is defective in that air flowing from the front during the running of the vehicle is obstructed by the downwardly bent front wall of the rear fender and is thus prevented from flowing straight backwards along on each side wall surface of the vehicle body. As a result, heat generated from the engine is liable to stagnate or be accumulated in both lateral side space regions of the engine.